


A Dresden files/Harry Potter crossover

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Free to a good home, Gen, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: Well considering the two main characters have the same first name I’m surprised there’s not more fics about this out there.





	A Dresden files/Harry Potter crossover

So a long time ago the Harry Potter world closed off access to the Never-Never permanently. They did it so it would be a barrier between them and the Outsiders so no demons or anything could be summoned or interfere with the world. Maybe Merlin did it. And most fay creatures that were trapped when this happened eventually evolved into the magical animals or races we see today. Anyway, a clause was built in so that if there was any major problem someone could summon the rulers of the Never-Never to petition them to dissolves the seal.

So Voldamort finds out about this and thinks it’s a great way to get power and does a ritual to talk to Mab and Titania. Of course he's not really humble enough for their liking and manages to insult them both by doing things like summoning both summer and winter queens together at the same time and being far to disrespectful. After all wizards aren’t used to dealing with creatures far more powerful then them and he’s a bad guy with a huge ego to boot. But since he did the ritual and the barrier’s still up they can’t just throttle him and decide, in the great tradition of the fay, to arrange matters so they can get at as many people they don't like pissed off at once and tell Voldamort that they’ll send a mortal embassy to their world to review the case and basically chuck Dresden at them.

 

Yeah, so I have no idea what happens then, other then Dresden hangs around the Death Eaters for awhile and quickly finds out they’re bad guys and maybe gets smuggled out by Snape to Hogwarts but not before he manages to do heavy property damage to where ever they were staying, maybe Malfoy manor.

I had a few ideas like how maybe wizards in Potter land could apparate because since the Never-Never was cut off they were kind of throwing themselves at the barrier and bouncing off and the metaphysical angle they hit at made them appear somewhere else (Bob finds this out, of course) and that’s why it’s easy to splinch yourself, because hitting a huge magical object at a mystical high speed.

 

But, yeah. I don’t actually have a plot so this isn’t getting written. At least not by me.

Anyone else wants a go feel free.


End file.
